ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Magic
Chaos Magic is an Ancient Magic that utilizes the element of chaos. Description It is a Magic in which the caster can summon the ancient power of chaos that scientist prefer to call 'Chaos Theory' a term that refers to a force with unpredictable movements and effects that occures at random rates unconsciously. Spells Charko's Spells Basic Spells •'Chaotic Havoc': Charko partially close his hand while holding his wrist with his other hand, he then focus mana inside of his hand creating a small sphere of chaotic energy, which after being formed entirely is released forward expending in size as it travels distance. If the spell hits a target or if the spell travels a too long distance its motion will suddently stop and black lightnings will start emmiting from it causing it to suddently expend in size provoking a loud buzzing sound. [Offensive Spell] |''' [Mid Range] '''| [Cost: 4] •'Misrule': Charko lift his right hand up while chanting 'Misrule' he then close his hand slowly, which cause all surrounding spells to be deflect in random directions. [Weather Spell] |''' [Long Range] '''| [Cost: 3] •'Tohu-Bohu': Charko release chaotic energy through all his body causing a transformation. This transformation looks like a giant black creature, when undergoing this transformation Charko can perform his spells on a much greater scale and without having to cast any magic circle. [Transformation Spell] |''' Range '''| [Cost: 10] Hei's Spells Basic Spells •'Chaotic Havoc': Hei partially close his hand while holding his wrist with his other hand, he then focus mana inside of his hand creating a small sphere of chaotic energy, which after being formed entirely is released forward expending in size as it travels distance. If the spell hits a target or if the spell travels a too long distance its motion will suddently stop and black lightnings will start emmiting from it causing it to suddently expend in size provoking a loud buzzing sound. [Offensive Spell] |''' [Mid Range] '''| [Cost: 4] •'Chaotic Uproar': Hei holds out his arms and slowly opens his hands releasing a volley of small spheres of chaotic energy all around him. Each of these spheres moves around at random and reacts similarly to the one of the spell Chaotic Havoc. [Offensive & Defensive Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''| [Cost: 4] •'Misrule': Hei lift his right hand up while chanting 'Misrule' he then close his hand slowly, which cause all surrounding spells to be deflect in random directions. [Terrain Spell] |''' [Long Range] '''| [Cost: 3] •'Hullabaloo': Hei cups his hands and drawns them to his side, chaotic energy concentrates into a single point situated between his hands. He then closes his hands on the sphere of chaos that results. Afterward opening them, he then thrusts forward shooting out a powerful beam that, as it travels, spirals at random on a large radius to strike directly on the nearest target. [Offensive Spell] |''' [Long Range] '''| [Cost: 5] •'Tohu-Bohu': Charko release chaotic energy through all his body causing a transformation. This transformation looks like a giant black creature, when undergoing this transformation Charko can perform his spells on a much greater scale and without having to cast any magic circle. [Transformation Spell] |''' Range '''| [Cost: 10] Navigation **Hullabaloo**: Hei cups his hands and drawns them to his side, chaotic energy concentrates into a single point situated between his hands. He then closes his hands on the sphere of chaos that results. Afterward opening them, he then thrusts forward shooting out a powerful beam that, as it travels, spirals at random on a large radius to strike directly on the nearest target.